Time Twist
by Jitterbug15
Summary: Goten and Trunks are both bored out of their mind but what happens when the two of them travel back in time and mess with the past a bit too much.
1. Bored!

**This will be my first Goten and Trunks pairing I hope you enjoy my story the story is taking place before the Buu saga, there will not be any relationship of Goten and Trunks, and if you do like my stroy then please dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (do it for Trunks and Goten) ^_^**

* * *

Goten eyed his opponent, he knew with only a glance he could not underestimate him for a second, considering who his father was, he couldn't dare lose concentration for even a second. "Come on Goten, why don't you make the first move?" Trunks shouted at him.

Goten smiled and shouted back "If you want me to." Goten observed Trunks _'He'll probably think I'll attack from the front, so why don't I attack from the back?'_

With the blink of an eye he appeared behind Trunks, aiming a kick to the sole of his back, but Trunks disappeared, appearing right behind Goten and kicked him in the sole of his back "Right back at you Goten!" he shouted at the

stunned child.

Goten rubbed his back "That was a good move, Trunks, now let's start the real fight." Goten shot toward Trunks with as much speed as he could, he began throwing every punch and kick at Trunks, who blocked and countered as well.

Goten was proud to see a few of his strikes connect with Trunks; it almost seemed that the two were evenly matched. Trunks pulled away from the squeamish panting "Hey, you've gotten stronger Goten."

Goten beamed from ear to ear, identical to how Goku did when he was a child himself.

"You too, have you been training with your dad?" Trunks smiled proudly "YUP!" he shouted "I assume you've been training with yours as well Goten."

"YAY!" Goten shouted "and also with Gohan he taught me all sorts of stuff" Trunks smirked. "Like what? Show me, Goten, please!"

"Okay." Goten brought his hands into the regular position of the Kamehameha and began to say "KA-ME-HA-ME!" Trunks frowned "Goten even I can do the Kamehameha" before Trunks could react Goten was gone and in less than a second right behind him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks, unable to block the attack fast enough, gasped as the blue beam shot at him and flung him through the air. Goten smiled and soon shouted to Trunks who was panting, holding the side of his body "Are you okay, Trunks?"

Trunks grinned. "Yay! That was a great move Goten, I never expected it coming."

Goten motioned toward his home "Wanna take a break?" Trunks nodded and flew toward the home along with Goten. The two children ran in, both running to their fathers, giving them both hugs.

"Hey little guy!" exclaimed Goku, ruffling Goten's hair, that was exactly identical to his, Goten laughed telling his father of his and Trunks training session "Wow, Goten it seems that move, Gohan showed you came in handy."

"Yes, Kakarott, but it seems that my son has grown a great deal stronger" Goku smiled at Vegeta "It seems that both of our sons have grown much stronger, were really proud of you two."

Goten bounced up and down on his father's lap "Can you please tell us how and Vegeta fought Freiza on planet Namek?" Goten exclaimed, Goku sighed and looked at Vegeta "YAY,please tell us again?" pleaded Trunks, tugging on his father's sleeve.

And so, Goku and Vegeta began to tell their sons the story of how both Goku and Vegeta, had fought Freiza, with the two children staring at them in awe, even though they had heard the story more than a dozen times.

* * *

"BOYS! It's dinner time!" Chichi shouted to Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Chichi sighed as the four Saiyans sat down, all looking particularly hungry.

_'What a job it is trying to feed these Saiyans, especially Goku, I think even he has a greater appetite than Vegeta.'_

Chichi heard a knock on the door "That's probably Bulma, Vegeta." Vegeta smirked "In that case have her wait out there a bit." Chichi chuckled "And how do you think she'll react at that?" Chichi opened the door to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, your just in time for dinner." Bulma ran her hands together, even she looked hungrier than usual "What's for dinner?" she asked cheerfully. "What aren't we having?" Chichi replied.

Bulma sat in the seat right in between Trunks and Vegeta, giving both of them a kiss on their cheeks. Trunks pulled away wiping his cheek exclaiming "MOM!" Bulma ruffled his hair, causing Trunks' cheeks to turn a deep shade of red.

Chichi and Goku emerged out of the kitchen, holding several different trays of food "WOW!" Goten shouted.

"That's a lot of food!" Trunks smiled. Before you knew, everyone was digging into the huge feast that Chichi had prepared. Goten grabbed his plate and began to pile food on top of food, as Trunks was doing as well.

After 30 minutes of everyone stuffing themselves full of food and some hearty chatter, everyone was too stuffed to even leave the table (Goku and Vegeta especially).

Bulma and Chichi left for the kitchen to clean up, and also talk a bit among themselves and Goku and Vegeta went outside to spar a bit with each other. Goten and Trunks both accompanied their fathers to watch the match that proved to be exciting.

Although, a couple of minutes later, both kids found themselves bored out of their minds.

Trunks rolled over on his back "Goten are you bored?" Goten put his head in his hand nodding "YAY" Trunks sat up frowning at Goten.

"Is it just me or does it seem that life has been boring, I mean it didn't seem so boring when Cell hosted his own tournament or when Freiza attempted to seek immortality." Goten nodded _'Why is it that we missed out on all the fun stuff?'_

"I mean..." Continued Trunks "what's the point of being really strong, if you never get into any real fights to show your strength?"

"Well there is the Martial Arts Tournament." Goten suggested. Trunks shook his head violently "That's no fun, we get no competition in our division, the only interesting part is the finals when me and you fight, and we can do that any time we want to."

"What are you two talking about over there?" shouted Goku toward the two children who were huddled together whispering "We're talking about some school work." Goku looked suspiciously at the both of them but instantly turned back to Vegeta.

"Okay, round two" and Vegeta and Goku began to continue their fight while Goten and Trunks sat thinking of all the adventures Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else had while the two of them had none of their own.

* * *

"You ready Vegeta?" Goku shouted toward Vegeta who just smirked "Come at me!"

And before he could even finish his sentence, Goku had appeared behind him sweeping Vegeta's feet from under him "Why you!" Vegeta exclaimed instantly recovering.

"You'll pay for that!" and he shot toward Goku appearing and disappearing, throwing punches and kicks at Goku, who found himself having a bit of difficulty blocking the strikes that were thrown at him. _'Wow Vegeta sure has gotten strong in the past year.'_

Goku grinned at Vegeta "Okay, Vegeta, enough playing around." Goku disappeared and appeared right in front of Vegeta and punched him in the face, sending the warrior flying to the ground. Before Vegeta could hit the ground, Goku appeared below him and hit him upward.

Vegeta scowled, finally recovering from the blow _'Damn, that actually hurt, how it is that Kakarott always seems to get only stronger and stronger, and how is it that he always surpasses me an elite warrior? Guess it means I'll just have to train even harder!'_

"Hey Vegeta let's call it day, why don't we?" Vegeta nodded, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. The two fathers landed next to where their kids were sitting watching the match. Goku picked up Goten and placed him on his shoulder,

and Vegeta doing the same as well to Trunks, "Okay, Trunks time to go home go run inside and get your mother." Trunks ran inside and grabbed Bulma who walked slowly out still talking to Chichi "COME ON WOMEN HURRY UP!" Vegeta shouted to Bulma who scowled and shouted back.

"DONT RUSH ME!" she turned to Chichi "See you, Chichi." Bulma pulled out a capsule that transformed into a hi-tech helicopter, Bulma stepped in waving goodbye to Goku, Chichi, and Goten Trunks flew into the air "Bye, Goten!" he shouted waving goodbye.

"Bye, Trunks see you later!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I promise it will be much longer next chapter, this chapter was just sort of an introductory chapter to introduce some of the characters, anyways hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to Review ^_^**


	2. A Surprise Guest

**Okay here is Chapter 2 of Time Twist, Can't wait to get into this story my best buddy on this site ****lililing14 has given me some great advice on this story and how to make it better (and if any of you are interested she is a Betea Reader) So I hope you continue to read my story to see where I take this story ^_^**

* * *

Trunks sat in his room staring at the ceiling _'me and Goten have to figure out something to do, at this rate we'll go crazy from boredom, but what could we possible do that's as exciting as facing Freiza or the invincible Cell?'_

Trunks soon pushed the thought away _'well there isn't anything we can so might as well stop thinking about it'_

Trunks rolled over closing his eyes, that night Trunks had a dream of fighting an opponent even his father and Goku couldn't beat "How exciting this is going to be" Trunks had shouted

Then launched himself at the creature but realized he could not see him "What the?" and he was punched in the back. Trunks awoke in a deep sweat he looked around, he was in his room but it was still dark out

_'It was just a dream Trunks' _he thought to himself and immediantly feel back to sleep

_~With Goten~_

That same night Goten had trouble sleeping as well. Goten layed in his bed finding himself unable to fall asleep.

_'Why was it that Trunks kept rambling on about doing something exciting like our fathers, is it that he's just that bored' _Goten sighed. Even though he knew there was nothing fun to do he had to admit that life was pretty boring right now.

_'I mean all we do is train, eat, then sleep what's the fun in that?' _Goten looked outside through his window daydreaming.

_'I wish there was something to do?' _Goten gave a heavy sigh returning his bed falling into a deep sleep

_~The Next Morning~_

Goten awoke to his mother smiling down at him, holding a hot cup of coffee in her hand, "Goten, it's time to wake up honey." Goten hoped out of bed. He looked at the coffee that was in his mother's hands,

"Can I have some of that?"

Chichi shook her head, "No honey, that would only make you even more hyper!"  
'PLEEEEAAASSSEE!" Goten pleaded. Chichi sighed, handing him the cup of coffee "Okay, but you probably won't like it."

Goten took the cup and took two big gulps of it, Goten smacked his lips and then his face puckered up "EEEWWW! What is this?" Chichi laughed "I told you! Go to the kitchen for breakfast. your father should be in there."

_'Children!'_ Chichi thought to herself, taking another sip of her coffee.

Goten ran into the kitchen, he sat down at the table in front of his breakfast plate, which was stacked with pancakes, sausages, and eggs. Goten immediately scarfed down his food.

Goku walked into the kitchen "Good morning, Goten!"

"Good morning, dad."

Goten said through a mouthful of food. Goku sat down next to Goten and began to eat his breakfast, which was twice the size of Goten's. After a few minutes, the two Saiyans were finally done with their breakfast.

Goku gave a heavy sigh, sitting back in his chair "Hey, what do you say to training with your old man later today?"  
Goten frowned, the last thing he wanted to do was train;

all he did was train, train, train. It was all he ever did. Goten shook his head "I don't really feel like training, can we go over to Trunks' house later today?"

Goku was surprised at Goten's answer "Sure, we can go over to Bulma's!"

_'When has Goten ever turned down a training session? There must be something on his mind.'_ Goku thought. "Goten, is everything alright?" the only response Goku got was a quick nod of Goten's head.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything son?"

"Yay, dad, everything's alright." Goku smiled then changed the subject immediately "Hey, you wanna head over to Bulma's now?" Goten beamed nodding his head "Okay, let's go!"

Goku paused

"CHICHI!" Chichi walked into the room "Yes, Goku?"

"Me and Goten are heading over to Bulma's, do you want to come by any chance?" Chichi shook her head "Okay, then we'll see you in a bit." Goku grabbed Goten's hand "You ready son?" Goten nodded and within the blink of an eye, they disappeared in less than a second appeared right in front of Bulma's home.

Goku knocked on the door, waiting for a response, Bulma answered the door

"Oh hey, Goku! I didn't expect you to come?"

Goku grinned "I know, but Goten wanted to come over to see Trunks, I hope it's okay we came over." Bulma ushered the two Saiyan inside "Yes, Goku, I actually had to talk to you, come with me to the laboratory." Bulma turned to Goten grinning. "Trunks' upstairs in his room, he'll be so glad to see you."

Goten watched his father and Bulma walk away and then ran up to Trunks' room, knocking on the door "Who is it?"

"It's me, Goten!" the door slammed open, Goten saw Trunks with a huge grin on his face "Hey, Goten when'd you get here?" Goten started counting on his fingers "About two minutes ago."

"Hey, why don't we go outside?" Trunks suggested. Goten nodded "Sure, why not?" the two children opened up the window and flew outside, making sure to close the window behind them.

Trunks sighed "You know Goten, I've been thinking, I think we should enter the tournament coming up." Goten was surprised.

"But, Trunks, didn't you say it would be boring, because there'd be no competition?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders "I know but-" before Trunks could finish his sentence, the two boys felt a burst of wind sweep them back.

"What is that?" Shouted Goten. The two boys landed back on the ground.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out!" the wind was still wiping through the air, but all of a sudden stopped "It just stopped." said Goten. "HELLO, IS ANYONE HOME?" said a voice from around the corner. A man's voice.

A smile appeared on Trunks' face "I know who that is." Goten followed Trunks, as he rounded the corner. Goten turned the corner, to see the older version of Trunks. Goten always thought it was weird seeing the two Trunks together, the way they had the exact same haircut that came down a bit past their ear.

And also the fact that they looked exactly the same, but one was younger and one was older.

"Hey, Trunks!" said Future Trunks, ruffling kid Trunks' hair. "HEY, FUTURE TRUNKS!" Goten and kid Trunks said together.

Kid Trunks then asked Future Trunks.

"Why are you here? Is everything in your time alright? Do you want us to come and help you? Have you come to warn us again?"

"WHOAAAH!" shouted Future Trunks "One question at a time little guy." Goten began to jump up and down "Then why did you come?" future looked at the two anxious kids "I just came in for a visit."

"So how's everything been with you two, you guys must be super strong by now." Goten smiled proudly "YAY! We can both turn Super Saiyan now."

Future Trunks smiled "Wow and at such a young age? It took both of your father's way longer than that." the two children laughed. "Wait, how long do you plan on staying in this time period?" asked kid Trunks.

"Maybe about two weeks, enough time to see everyone."

Trunks grinned "Hey, why don't you compete in the Martial Arts Tournament, it's a week from today." Goten bounced up and down "YAY! Compete in the tournament; it'll give us more competition."

The young adult smiled at the two children "Okay, I'll think about it okay?" the two young Saiyans smiled saying at the same "OKAY!"

"Hey Goku! Come out here, grown-up Trunks is here!" the Saiyan turned to see Bulma. Bulma ran down the length of the yard, embracing Trunks in a hug "I'm so glad to see you are everything alright in your time?" Future Trunks smiled.

"Yes, mother everything's alright. I just came to visit everyone and see how it's going in this time period. Everything's alright HERE, right? No problems since Cell?" Bulma nodded her head "Of course everything's alright.

"Oh hey, Trunks what's up?" Goku emerged from Bulma's house, running over to future Trunks giving him a hug. "How's it been? Is everything from your time fine?" Future Trunks began to laugh.

"Why is it that when I decide to visit and catch up, there's got to be something wrong with my time?"

Goku laughed "Well, the last time you came you told us, we'd all be destroyed by a couple of androids and the world would become a living Hell. So what's been happening in your time?"

Future Trunks smiled "Well, now that the androids are defeated, my mother has actually done a great job fixing things up in West City, she's had the streets cleaned of all the rubble, and has trained groups of men to begin rebuilding the destroyed buildings."

"That's Bulma, for you." Goku said with a hearty laugh. Bulma blushed "Well, what did you expect from me?"

The three adults began to laugh. "So, how are things here? Mother tells me, you haven't had any problems since Cell."

Goku grinned "Yay, not one problem at all, the only thing me and Vegeta have been busy with is raising our restless children." Goku smiled down at Goten who laughed. Future Trunks smiled "Well that's good, hey I hear there's a tournament coming up pretty soon."

"In fact there is, isn't it a week from today Goten?" Goku asked his son.

"Yay, dad." Goten replied.

"Hey, why don't we call up everyone and invite them over here Bulma?" Bulma nodded "Yes, that would be a great idea, come on in Future Trunks, come say hello to your grandparents."

Goten and Trunks watched the three adults walk away. Goten looked at Trunks "Well, I guess were out of the conversation" kid Trunks nodded and the two children followed in after Goku, Future Trunks, and Bulma.

(Who was immediately busy calling up everyone and inviting them over.)

_'I sure do hope Future Trunks decides to compete in the tournament. It sure would make it more interesting.'_ thought kid Trunks.

Goten and Trunks joined Future Trunks and Bulma's parents, who were already busy asking future Trunks all sorts of questions and also comparing him to kid Trunks.

_'Wow! Everyone is so excited that Future Trunks is here, I sure am maybe he can give me and Trunks some fighting tips that dad and Gohan haven't taught us.'_ thought Goten, who soon drowned out everyone's conversation thinking about how fun the tournament would be if Future Trunks competed.

* * *

**And there goes Chapter 2 of Time Twist. As I promised this chapter was much longer than Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 which will be coming very soon. Next time on Time Twist ^_^**


	3. The World Tournment

**Okay Finally Chapter 3 of Time Twist, I promise you the Time Twist is coming up very shortly if you are getting a bit impatient it's coming up. Hope you like this chapter and the story and don't foget to Review to tell me how I'm doing and how you like it read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Trunks and Goten sat up in Trunk's bedroom, once again bored._ 'Now, everybody's busy talking to future Trunks about stupid, boring stuff!' _Goten thought to himself angrily_ 'What are we supposed to do now?' _Goten sighed "Trunks, did future Trunks say he was going to compete in the World Tournament?"

Kid Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "He said he'd think about it."

"Hey, lets go downstairs and ask him if he's decided, about competing in the tournament." Kid Trunks nodded his head and the two children flew downstairs. "TRUNKS, NO FLYING INSIDE!"

Shouted Bulma sternly.

"Sorry mom." Kid Trunks apologized, instantly touching back onto the ground. The kitchen was now crowded with people. Goten examined the room he, saw Launch, Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and even Master Roshi's turtle.

_'Wow, there's a lot of people!'_ Goten thought, amazed at how many people were in the kitchen. Of course future Trunks was in the middle of the crowded group, so Goten and kid Trunks were forced to push and shove a bit to get to future Trunks.

"FUTURE TRUNKS!" the two kids shouted approaching future Trunks who was talking to Vegeta and Goku, the three Saiyan turned to look at the two kids.

"Did you decide whether or not to compete in The World Tournament?"

Future Trunks beamed at the energetic children "Yes, I decided I would compete in the tournament." The two young Saiyans jumped up and down with excitement. Yamcha appeared behind the two children "Yeah and I've actually decided to compete myself."

This only caused the kids to become even more excited, _'Wow, this is gonna be the best tournament ever.'_ thought Goten happily. "Okay, bye!" exclaimed kid Trunks, and the two kids ran back upstairs.

Goku looked after the two kids then looked at future Trunks "Hey, thanks for doing that Trunks, there seems to be something wrong with those two lately. This is exactly what they need, some good competition at this tournament."  
"Yeah, no problem, Goku." future Trunks replied.

* * *

The week had passed slowly for Goten and Trunks and finally the World Tournament had begun. Of course the first rounds were too easy for the two Saiyan children, future Trunks, and Yamcha who had made it to the  
qualifying rounds with ease.

"Goten you're so lucky, you're going against Yamcha." Goten smiled "I know right!" there were now only eight competitors left. Yamcha, future Trunks, Goten, kid Trunks, a mysterious looking girl who was definitely younger than Goten and Trunks, named Sparkle.

A sumo wrestler, who was surprisingly strong but also fast, named Raku, a little green man Grez, and a very skinny man, who looked as if he'd be blown away with the wind named Huku. Goten and kid Trunks looked at the board showing the upcoming matches.

**_Match No.1: Goten vs Yamcha_**

**_Match No.2: Kid Trunks vs Sparkle_**

**_Match No.3: Raku vs Future Trunks_**

**_Match No.4: Huku vs Grez_**

_'Well it looks as if this is an interesting tournament indeed.'_ Yamcha thought to himself looking at the other competitors. Goten and Trunks ran over to future Trunks, who smiled at the sight of the two,

"Are you two enjoying the tournament?" The two Saiyan children nodded their heads "Are you nervous future Trunks?" Goten asked. Future Trunks shook his head "Not one bit."

"MATCH NO.1 IS SOON TO BEGIN WILL THE COMPETITORS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE STAGE"

Goten smiled at Yamcha "I guess that's us!" Yamcha said walking toward the stage, Goten

followed after him happily running onto the stage. The announcer stood to the side "AND LET US BEGIN, MATCH NO.1. FIRST UP IS YAMCHA AND GOTEN, ARE THE FIGHTERS READY?"

Both Yamcha and Goten nodded their heads, getting into their stances. 'This should be an interesting fight.' Goten thought. "AND BEGIN!" shouted the announcer. Yamcha immediately shot toward Goten and punched him in the face, sending the Saiyan flying backward and out of the ring.

Goten immediately recovered and flew back toward the ring. Goten disappeared and appeared behind Yamcha, Yamcha smirked "I won't fall for that!" and he swung around and punched at Goten but his fist connected with nothing.

_'What? Where can he be?'_ And before he could react, he was punched in the stomach. Yamcha keeled over, but was immediately kicked in the face and was flung into the air. _'Wow, this kid is strong. I can't afford to let my guard down.'_  
Yamcha recovered and flew back onto the stage, rubbing the side of his face where he had been kicked. "Nice move Goten, never expected that one. Goten beamed, well check this move out. "KA-ME-HA-ME!"

Yamcha smirked "Goten, even I can do that!" but before Yamcha could react, Goten had disappeared and reappear behind Yamcha, who was too late to react. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha was hit squarely in the chest

and flung out of the ring, landing on the ground. _'What a move!'_ he thought laying on the ground dazed. "A-AND THE WINNER IS GOTEN! MY…MY WHAT A FIGHT WE HAVE JUST WITNESSED, SUCH IMMENSE POWER!"

Goten flew over to Yamcha "You okay?" he extended his hand out to the defeated warrior. Yamcha smiled "Never better, Goten, who taught you that move?" Goten grinned "My brother, Gohan did?"  
Yamcha chuckled, "Figures."

"UP NEXT, MATCH NO.2 KID TRUNKS VS. SPARKLE!" Yamcha and Goten walked backstage where they were immediately complimented on their fight. Even Raku was stunned, staring at the two warriors walking back from their fight.

"That was great Goten, you used that move that you used on me, when we were sparring." Goten nodded his head "I told you it was useful!" future Trunks walked up to Yamcha slapping his back "Hey, that was a great fight!"  
Yamcha smiled "Yeah, but do you see how powerful he's gotten, man it's incredible!"

"Yeah!" future Trunks agreed "Those two sure have gotten strong." future Trunks walked over to Goten "Congratulations Goten! That was an amazing fight and that was an amazing move as well!"

"Yeah, Gohan taught it to me." Future Trunks laughed, "Well, it's a pretty handy move indeed."

"MATCH NO.2, SHALL BEGIN! COMPETITORS, PLEASE STEP UP TO THE STAGE!" Kid Trunks walked up to the stage, confident, _'This should be an easy fight, she doesn't seem so strong.' Kid Trunks looked over at Sparkle, who seemed very nervous._

_'But, I gotta remember what my dad said: never judge a fighter based on their looks. She's gotta be somewhat strong, since she made it to the qualifying rounds!'_

"AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN! FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY?" the two children nodded, "THEN BEGIIINN!" Trunks looked at his opponent, she did not take any stance in particular. Trunks decided to throw a couple strikes to see her reaction.

He shot toward her throwing a kick at her, but she disappeared immediately. Trunks looked to the other side of the stage where she stood. Again he flew toward her punching at her face, but again she disappeared immediately.  
This went on for two minutes until Trunks began to get annoyed. "OKAY, THAT IS IT!" he shot to the air, Sparkle looked very surprised and also a bit scared. Trunks powered up a Ki blast in the palm of his hands and began shooting Ki blasts all over the stage.

"DODGE THIS!" he shouted.

Sparkle had tried using her dodge method, but was soon overwhelmed by the Ki shots. Trunks stopped and looked down at Sparkle, who was standing back on her feet.

Trunks shot toward her prepared to strike, but she disappeared and reappeared on top of Trunks, kicking down on his neck. Trunks hit the floor of the stage, motionless. "HA!" shouted Sparkle

"Now I got you!" she walked over to Trunks, who was slowly getting up, but she was on top of him before he could stand "Now it's time to finish this!" Trunks laughed and with lightning speed grabbed Sparkle by her leg "GOT YOU!"  
And threw her up into the air, Sparkle screamed unable to fly, but soon hit the outside of the ring as she was not thrown high into the air (on purpose of course). Trunks jumped up with glee "AND THE WINNER IS KID TRUNKS! WINNING WITH A SURPRISE ATTACK ON SPARKLE! WHAT BATTLES WE ARE WITNESSING TODAY."

Sparkle jumped back onto the stage walking over to Kid Trunks "Hey that was a good fight." Trunks smiled and rubbed his neck "And that was a good kick I felt that one." Sparkle walked away and backstage.

_'She actually wasn't half bad, train her with strikes and she'd be a great warrior.'_ thought Kid Trunks to himself. He ran into backstage, grinning from ear to ear. Future Trunks was the first to congratulate him,  
"Trunks that was an amazing trick!" exclaimed future Trunks; Kid Trunks nodded "I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her straight on. She just kept disappearing everywhere; I wonder how she did that." Kid Trunks looked around for Sparkle, but it seemed that she had already left.

"Oh well." Kid Trunks said shrugging his shoulder, "She was a pretty good fighter." future Trunks smiled at Kid Trunks. "TRUNKS THAT WAS AN AMAZING TRICK!" Goten shouted running over to Kid Trunks "How'd you think of it?" Kid Trunks shrugged his shoulder,

"Just came to me."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE JUST WITNESSED 2 MATCHES AND BOTH WERE FAR MORE SPECTACULAR, THAN ANY MATCH SEEN! AND NOW LET'S BEGIN MATCH NO.3, COMPETITORS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE STAGE!"  
Future Trunks grinned, "Guess it's my turn." and future Trunks stepped up to the stage.

Raku stepped onto the stage a bit slower, sweat poured from his face_ 'Wow, this group is strong. Incredibly strong, I can barely compare to their strengths,' _Raku thought all his hopes of winning this fight, shot right through the window.  
"FUTURE TRUNKS, RAKU ARE YOU READY?" Both warriors nodded. "THEN, LET THE FIGHT BEEEGGGIIN!"  
Raku stepped forward nervously, Trunks took no stance at all, simply standing there staring at Raku. Raku without any warning, shot, and closed the distance between him and Trunks. Throwing every punch and kick with as much power as he could.

Raku was surprised that every attack made contact. Raku jumped back to examine the results of his strike, his mouth flew open; Trunks had not moved a bit and was completely unaffected.

Trunks took a step toward the warrior, "I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP!" Shouted Raku, running from the stage and clear away, from the tournament grounds. The announcer looked shocked, "WELL, IT SEEMS THAT FUTURE TRUNKS WINS ON A FOREFEIT!"

Future Trunks left the stage confused, but also angry, 'If you're not gonna fight, why compete?' and emerged backstage. He was instantly tackled by the two children, who were laughing "TRUNKS! That guy wasn't even a match for you and your strength!" Goten exclaimed.

Kid Trunks nodded "Yeah, he got so scared. I wouldn't be surprised, if he was halfway across the Earth by now!" the two kids laughed. Yamcha walked over to future Trunks, giving him a pat on the back,

"He was right to forfeit." Yamcha said with a smile. Future Trunks frowned "Yeah, but I was hoping to get a bit of a fight from him." Yamcha shrugged his shoulders, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess…" muttered future Trunks, watching Match No.4.

* * *

**Okay, there's Chapter 3 for ya. Hope you enjoyed my description of the tournment. Review to tell which fight was the best because I just had a blast writing all three of them. Also review to tell me, if you want me to describe Match No.4 in the next chapter, otherwise I'll just continue and tell you the winner. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review!**


	4. The Finals

**And I am glad to bring you the next chapter of Time Twist after such a loooonnngg wait. I promis that I will be updating waaayy more often ^_^**

**I am glad to let you know that next chapter will come the time travel for those of you who have been waiting oh so paitently.**

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to Review ^_^**

* * *

Future Trunks walked up to Haku, who walked off of the stage satisfied that he had won. "Hey congragulations Haku, Grez never expected that move, Kick from behind never saw it coming" Future Trunks said with a laugh.

Haku smiled "Thank you and you and the two kids had a good fight as well, such power all three of you have, I'm curious who is your sensei" Future Trunks scratched his head

"Well that's sorta a complicated story, most of our powers have come from experience and training on our own or sometimes with each other" Haku looked a bit confused but nodded his head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE NOW PROCCEDING INTO THE SEMI-FINALS AND WHAT MATCHES WE HAVE SEEN SO FAR THINGS ARE HEATING UP AS WE GET CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE FINALS"

Goten and Kid Trunks jumped up and down "Isn't this fun Goten?" Kid Trunks asked Goten who beamed and nodded his head "You bet it is hey lets go check out the match-up board" the two kids ran over to the board

_**Match No.5: Goten Vs. Kid Trunks**_

_**Match No.6: Huku Vs. Future Trunks**_

Goten was shocked _'I'm gonna have to go against Trunks?' _Goten gulped nervously he began to feel a bit worried about losing, as he wanted to face-off against Future Trunks in the finals. Kid Trunks beamed

"Look Goten were next" Kid Trunks smiled at Goten "That should be fun shouldn't it?"

Goten smiled "Yay it should be" but deep down Goten knew that Kid Trunks was just a bit more powerful than he was himself, Goten began to get butterflies in his stomach._ 'Well it doesn't look like I'll make it to the finals but I'll still give it my all and try my best' _

"NOW LETS CONTINUE THE WORLD TOURNMENT MACH NO.5 WILL NOW BEGIN GOTEN AND KID TRUNKS PLEASE STEP UP ON THE STAGE" Goten and Trunks looked at each other then walked up onto the stage.

Goten gulped as he took his place on the stage, Trunks only smirked at him.

"AND NOW FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY?" the two saiyan children nodded there heads

The announcer placed the microphone closer to his mouth as he shouted "THEN LET THE FIGHTS BEGIN" neither Goten nor Trunks hesitated both shot toward each other with great speed and began dealing blows to one another.

The audience looked around at the stage it had seemed the two kids had dissappared. Goten threw a kick at Trunks' face and was glad to feel his foot connect. Trunks recoiled but instantly recovered and punched Goten to the floor of the stage. Trunks smiled down at Goten who was immediantly getting back up to his feet. Goten smiled then vanished. Trunks smiled, Goten appeared behind him,

Trunks disappeared and punched at the back of Goten's but his fist went straight through Goten's head.

Trunks was puzzled "What?"

"GOT YOU!" shouted Goten above Trunks. Trunks had no time to counter before both of Goten's feet connected into his face. Trunks was slammed into the stage, Trunks layed on the stage for a second dazed.

_A/N The strike that Goten does here, I'm trying to describe it exactly as the strike Goku hit Freiza with when he hid underwater and tricked Freiza, Note: That was my all time favorite part and some others lol_

_'Wow, Goten must have been training real hard a few weeks ago I could beat him without using even a third of my strength, but it seems that I'm gonna have to fight for real this time' _Trunks levitated into the air.

"OKAY GOTEN I'M FIGHTING FOR REAL NOW"

Goten smirked "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT" Trunks vanished and on the side of Goten throwing a round house kick. Goten was quick to react the blocked the kick with his arm, Goten seeing an opening in Trunks stance

Threw a punch for Trunks ribs, but Trunks was too fast and coiled up letting the side of his body and arm take the blow. Trunks saw his opportunity grabbed Goten's foot. Goten did a backflip surprising Trunks

who immediantly let go. Goten then took the chance and kicked Trunks in the stomache, causing Trunks to fly backward.

Trunks clutched his stomache in pain _'ow that hurt' _Trunks straightened up and observed Goten.

Goten showed no signs of being tired the least bit but Trunks could feel his power and energy dropping. _'I can't fight him blow for blow, if I do that then I'll find myself overcome' _Trunks frowned

_'That means that I've got to outsmart him someway, only problem is how?'_

Goten looked at Trunks who seemed to be deep in thought _'wow I can't believe it mabye I do have a chance of winning this fight and going to the finals'_ Goten beamed.

Trunks smirked at Goten.

"OKAY NO MORE PLAYING AROUND GOTEN" Trunks flew over to Goten as fast as he could. Goten was prepared and when Trunks was close enought punched at the top of his head, but Trunks had vanished and appeared above Goten.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH" and Trunks brought his two fists down on Gotens head sending him flying to the ground. Before Goten could recover he felt himself be kicked back up into the air, and within a second punched back to the ground.

The breath was knocked out of Goten he shakily stood up grasping his stomache and rubbing the back of his head.

"OW! That really hurt"

Trunks flew back onto the stage smirking at Goten, "And now..." Trunks focused his energy causing his aura to burst out in small pumps, Goten sheilded his eyes from the light Trunks was emitting,

then there was a blinding flash of light. When Goten looked he now saw several Trunks.

The Trunks smiled "Hey Goten" they all shouted together, Goten shivered a little creeped out "What?" Trunks smiled shouting to him "Bet you don't know how many of me there are" Goten was perpelexed.

He looked at all the Trunks then to his hands counting.

Trunks smirked "Got ya" the Trunks muttured. "HOW BOUT" shouted all the Trunks, they shot toward Goten ready to attack "1,2,3" and Goten was flung away from the three strikes that Trunks had thrown at Goten. Goten was dazed his head hung over the tournment stage.

Goten hopped back up hitting himself in the stomache, and then cracking his neck and stretching out his legs.

Goten got into a defensive stance _'Trunks is so strong I've got to finish this fast or else I could lose this' _Goten shot toward Trunks and the two again exchanged blows. Trunks felt himself become overwhelmed and jumped back to the middle of the stage.

Goten smirked _'Nows my chance' _Goten got into a familiar stance "KA-ME-HA-ME" Trunks frowned "Come on Goten you can't get me with that trick again" Goten vanished. Trunks turned behind him and saw Goten.

But Trunks caught a movement out in the corner of his eyes and saw another Goten. Trunks saw six Gotens surrounding the whole stage, Trunks was unable to react fast enough as the six Gotens shouted together

"HAAAAAA"

Trunks felt himself be thrust upward into the air, Trunks unable to recover from the six blast landed directly outside of the ring. Goten jumped up and down excitedly. "AND GOTEN WINS THE MATCH"

Goten jumped over to Trunks who sat up rubbing his head "How is it that you always trick me Goten?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but that was a fun match wasn't it?" Trunks still a bit upset that he lost shook his head "Yay that was a pretty fun match, you've gotten way stronger" Goten beamed at Trunks "You too"

The announcer walked over to the two children ushuring them backstage "I'm sorry but you two must clear the stage for the next match that will begin shortly" Goten smiled up at the announcer

"Can I have something to eat before the finals?"

The announcer sweat dropped "You know now that I think about it you remind me of someone" The announcer called two of the workers to give Kid Trunks and Goten some food before the Finals began.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET MATCH NO.6 BEGIN FUTURE TRUNKS AND HUKU PLEASE STEP UP TO THE STAGE"

Huku beamed at Future Trunks "Good luck to you sonny" Future Trunks smiled giving the old man a thumbs up "Same to you" Future Trunks walked up to the stage Huku folllowed closely behind.

Trunks faced Huku with a sly grin '_Seems that this one won't at least forfeit, this'll be fun' _

"OKAY FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY" Both fighters nodded "THEN LET MATCH NO.6 BEGIN" Trunks got into his defensive stance, making sure not to leave any openings. Huku shuffled a step toward Trunks looking Trunks up and down.

'_I've got to be careful with this one' _Huku thought to himself '_One false move and I'm a gonner'_

Trunks without warning shot toward Huku throwing a side kick, Huku was quick to react and jumped into the air, he shot back downward his feet pointing directly at Trunks' face. Trunks smirked and vanished.

Huku looked around desperately "I'M RIGHT HERE" before he could turn to where the voice had come from he was elbowed in the back of his neck. Huku stumbled forward almost falling off the side of the stage.

Huku felt his legs sweeped out from under him, Trunks grabbed his legs and swung him around in circles throwing him into the air. Huku was slow to react but before he hit the ground he recovered and flew to the air.

Trunks smiled up to him. He floated up and shouted to him "SO YOU CAN FLY, THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY INTERESTING MATCH"

Huku smirked and shot toward Trunks. He punched at Trunk' face, but Trunks just moved his head slightly and dodged the punch effortlessly. Trunks punched at Huku who grabbed his fist before it connected with his face.

Trunks threw another punch but came to the same results.

Trunks brought his legs up and kicked him squarely in the chest sending him flying to the stage .

Trunks flew back down facing Huku was standing up, Trunks smiled '_I think it's time to end this' _the Saiyan thought to himself '_I'm pretty excited myself for the finals' _Trunks shot toward Huku and punched him straight in the abdomen.

Huku bent forward trying to catch his breath, Trunks then preceded to kick him under the chin sending him onto his back. It was then time for the final blow Trunks shot toward Huku and kneed him in the stomach. Huku was out cold.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 AND FUTURE TRUNKS IS THE WINNER OF MATCH NO.6 FUTURE TRUNKS WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE FINALS TO FACE OFF AGAINST GOTEN"

Trunks picked up Huku's limp body, he was just starting to come to "W-what happened?" Trunks smiled "You lost but that was a great fight Huku" Huku smiled "Oh please anybody could see your way more powerful than me"

Trunks handed Huku to the medical people "That doesn't mean your not strong" shouted Trunks to Huku who smiled.

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE FINALS WHEN THE FIGHTERS ARE READY THE MATCH WILL BEGIN, EXCUSE ME WHILE I TALK TO OUR TWO FINALISTS" the announcer ran backstage running over to Goten and Future Trunks.

"Okay whenever you two are ready we can start the match" Goten and Future Trunks looked at each other with a smile, "You ready?" Future Trunks asked Goten wh beamed "Yes I'm ready whenever you are"

The announcer beamed "Good, now if you two would follow me onto the stage"

"NOW WE WILL COMMENCE WITH THE FINAL MATCH FUTURE TRUNKS AND GOTEN"

Trunks smiled at Goten, who also seemed excited for the match _'This is gonna be such a fun match, even more fun than the fight with Kid Trunks'_

The announcer looked at the two warriors, sweat dripped down his face _'wow what warriors __they are there unbelievable how strong they are' _

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY?"

Trunks and Goten nodded "THEN LET THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT'S FINAL MATCH BEEEEGGIINN" Trunks smirked at Goten "Hey you wanna go all out from the start Goten?" Goten beamed replying "Yay sound like a good idea" The two Saiyans began to focus their energy a golden aura flickered around them, thee two gave a mighty roar and their golden aura burst out.

The auidience stared in awe, Trunks and Goten's hair had now turned to a golden blond and a golden aura now surrounded them.

Goten vanished and appeared above Trunks going for a kick but Trunks was too fast and knocked Goten away, Trunks followed and aimed a punch at Goten's face. Goten recovered and blocked the punch countering with a foot sweep.

Trunks brought his legs up and ducked as Goten punched at him.

Trunks shot to the outter part of the ring and shot Ki blasts at Goten. The younger Saiyan was quick to react and easily dodged each blast. Goten appeared behind Trunks and punched him in the sole of his back.

Trunks stummbled forward shocked "You've gotten stronger Goten" Goten smiled "Thanks Trunks" the short break was over in a second as Goten shot over to Trunks charging energy into his fist going for a punch to Trunks' abdomen.

Trunks shot into the air _'If I had taken that punch full on I could have been seriously hurt'_ Trunks used all his speed and vanished, Goten looked around for Trunks who had seemingly disappered.

Trunks appeared behind Goten sweeping his feet from underneath him. And kicking him into the air. Trunks quickly shot a ki blast after the young Saiyan and was glad to see it made contact. Goten flipped himself in the air and shot himself back at Trunks.

Trunks smirked.

The two collided throwing punches and kicks at eachother. Trunks used his height to his advantage and leap frogged over a surprised Goten, then kicked him in the back with both his feet.

Goten stumbled forward.

Trunks spun himself around an head butted Goten in the stomach. Goten doubled over trying to catch his breath. Goten shot away from Trunks he grinned _'Trunks sure is strong, way stronger than I expected'_

Goten stood up straight, sweat dripped down his face _'Looks as if I will have to go all out'_ Goten shot into the air shouting "KAMEHAME" and shot out a quick blast. Trunks held out his hand and absorbed the hit. Trunks on the alert felt Goten appear behind him. Goten went for a side kick.

But Trunks back flipped over Goten and threw a round house kick hitting Goten directly in the rib cage. Goten recovered and slid underneath Trunks to Trunks' surprise, and punched Trunks right behind the knee causing Trunks to fall to his knees.

Goten took the opportunity and punched him in the back then proceeded to kick him on the side of his head.

Trunks shot into the air a bit out of breath "What remarkable power Goten, very immpresive" Trunks muttured to himself. "But from what I've seen so far, I'm way more powerful than him, quite understanable as I have been in more real life, power pushing battles"

He lowered himself back down to the stage.

Goten got into a defensive stance prepared for another round. Goten was the first to make a move creating three of himselves and shooting toward him. Trunks knew which Goten was the real and kept a close eyes on him.

He allowed the first Goten to make contact then punched at the second Goten.

Trunks was surprised to feel him punching nothing but thin air. Goten appeared in front of him kicking him under the chin. Trunks held his ground but his head flung back, he immediately recovered and punched Goten squarely in the face.

Goten flew back unprepared for the strike that Trunks had landed.

Goten sat up panting "Man is Trunks strong" he hopped onto his feet, he began to stretch out his legs and hit himself in his abdomen a few times.

_A/N of course these are a few things Goku can be seen doing before a battle, like father like son_

Trunks smirked "You want to continue Goten?" Goten got into a fighting stance grinning from ear to ear "Of course, this is the most exciting battle I've been in for awhile" Trunks smiled mutturing to himself "Just like his father"

Trunks shot himself into the air charging up a Ki blast "TAKE THIS GOTEN" and shot the Ki blast directly at Goten. Goten frowned, he knew that he could not dodge the blast, he had to take the blast full on.

He brought his arms up to cover his face, he gripped the ground as hard as he could (making an indent in the concrete)

Goten let out a mighty shout as the blast made contact. The blast caused Goten to stumble back but nothing more. Trunks flew back down to the stage "I'm impressed Goten" he smiled playfully "You've just finished ruined my grand finale"

Goten laughed nervously _'That blast took a lot out of me I can barely walk'_ Trunks smiled, he knew that the blast had taken a lot of Goten's energy away. _'Now I will be able to finish him off'_

Trunks shot at Goten and grabbed his shoulders flipping him so he faced the air. Trunks kneed him in the stomach, and as Goten flew upward Trunks cut him off and kicked him down back to the stage.

Trunks powered up and shot a series of Ki blast at the unprepared Goten.

Once the smoke had cleared away Trunks could see Goten still standing but wobbly _'WHAT! He shoudln't still be standing' _Goten smiled up at Trunks and fell down to the ground panting "THAT'S IT I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE TRUNKS"

Trunks smiled flying down to Trunks.

"AND FUTURE TRUNKS WINS THE FINAL MATCH HE IS OUR NEW WORLD'S MARTIAL ARTS TOURNMENT CHAMPION, COOONNGGRAGUUULATTIONS FUTUTRE TRUNKS"

Trunks grabbed Goten brining him backstage.

_A/N I'm not gonna bore you with the detials, Kid Trunks was impressed with the battle, Trunks was crowned Champion, and they return home to a feast made by Chichi_

_~With Goten~_

Goten lay in his bed, his dreams full of the world's martial arts tournment. Goten was so sound asleep that he did not notice the dark figure come up to his bedroom window and open it cautiously.

The figure walked up to Goten's bed. The figure shook Goten lightly "Goten, Goten, wake up it's me Trunks" _A/N If you don't realize it's KID Trunks not FUTURE Trunks_

It took Trunks a minute before Goten groggily awoke rubbing his eyes. "Trunks? What are you doing here?"

Trunks shushed him replying "I've got an idea, come on I'll show you"

* * *

**DUHN DUHN DUHN, I know it's not a cliff hanger but NEXT CHAPTER THE TIME TRAVEL WILL START ^_^ I know it took forever to post this chapter but I will be able to update more often becuase school is finally out so that means more time for writing**

**I'm sorry if I bored you with the tournmanent a bit, I wanted to end the tournament asap but still give it a nice touch lol.**

**Expect next chapter soon, and I have put a poll on my profile page, make sure to check it out and vote**

**Until next time on "TIME TWIST" ^_^**


End file.
